


情人与玫瑰

by midnightbutterfly9



Series: 迪士尼特辑 [1]
Category: QCYN2, THE9 (Band), 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbutterfly9/pseuds/midnightbutterfly9
Summary: 【年上诱受 年下奶攻】现实向 / 甜文 + 高速🚗 / 6.7k 字
Relationships: Liu Lingzi/Xu Jiaqi, 令有琪图
Series: 迪士尼特辑 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935649
Kudos: 11





	情人与玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 暗夜玫瑰，做我的情人。

夏末的夜晚。

凉风徐徐，带着一股玫瑰花的清香，将女孩的发梢悠悠吹起。

清冷的月色下，一大束玫瑰花鲜艳馥郁，倚在她白皙瘦削的臂膀中显得格外夺目。

刚从机场赶来的刘令姿风尘仆仆，单薄的身影略显疲惫，但闪亮的眼睛依旧炯炯有神，面对着期待已久的重逢，她甚至有些紧张得手心冒汗。

公寓的门打开了。

没等她反应过来，朝思暮想的恋人已经踮起脚尖，搂住她被风吹得有些冰凉的脖子，瞬间将室内的温度递过去，温暖直达她的心里。

飞扑过来的拥抱撞得她后退几步，稳了稳脚跟，才伸出还捧着花束的手揽过恋人的腰，将她圈进怀里。

距离上次见面已有两个多月，这久违的肌肤之亲让两人都有些激动。

许佳琪的双手紧紧搂着刘令姿的脖子，扬着喜悦的灿笑，琥珀色的瞳孔在走廊灯下闪烁着微光。刘令姿低头将脸埋进她的肩窝里，使劲嗅着她身上独有的让自己瞬间安心的气息，手臂在细腰上环紧，迟迟都不想放开。

警惕心颇高的小狐狸四处张望，原本缠在眼前人脖子上的手转而拍拍她的肩头，提醒道，“好了，还在门口呢。”

“唔。” 刘令姿闻言撅起红润的唇，但手还是乖乖地从她的腰间撤离。

捕捉到她眼里的欲求未满，许佳琪轻笑着踮起脚尖，稍微歪了歪脑袋，飞快地在她翘起的嘴唇上吻一下以示安慰。

两人一同把行李搬进屋里后，许佳琪率先开口，“把衣服脱了吧。”

话音刚落，就收到年下揶揄的眼神，语气调侃着挑眉问，“啊？这么急的吗？”

许佳琪红了脸，急忙摆手反驳道，“不是好吗！我是指外套。”

“哼，好吧。”

“浴缸放好热水了，你先进去洗。” 说完，许佳琪拿着花束坐到客厅沙发上，将一支一支新鲜艳丽的玫瑰花小心翼翼地插好，安放到花瓶里，再抽出几支，摘下一片片花瓣。

刘令姿很是熟门熟路地走进主卧浴室，褪去衣物后步入淋浴间，开始清洗身子。

正冲洗掉沐浴露时，一副光裸的身子从背后贴上来，细嫩的手臂揽住她的腰，软软柔柔的嗓音同时传来，“洗好了吗？姿姿”

“嗯嗯，你来得正是时候。”

试探过水温后，刘令姿欲先迈入按摩浴缸里，张开双臂，许佳琪便顺势地坐到她的腿间。

蒸汽腾腾， 雾气环绕，感受着在自己颈后轻轻拂过的嘴唇，许佳琪抓起她环在自己腰间的手，把玩她的手指。

“又啃指甲抠手指了？”

虽然声音是一如既往的温柔，但刘令姿不免地心虚，身体僵硬起来。

许佳琪别过头去看她。那躲闪的小眼神，嗤嗤。

“之前不是说过会改掉坏习惯的吗？”这人一紧张就总是不自觉地按住拇指抠手。

许佳琪轻叹了口气，握住她的拇指，温热的指腹在上面轻抚摩挲着。

“我们去买情侣戒指吧。”

“这样以后要是想抠手手，你就会想起我。”让我一直陪着你，不管到哪里。

许佳琪捏捏她的脸蛋，略带警告的意味说，“还有，不准脱掉哦。”

“好的，领导。”刘令姿笑嘻嘻地回应，接着提议，

“那明天我们迪士尼玩完后，吃个饭再出去逛街？我定了餐馆。”

“好。”

接下来的时间，刘令姿把下巴搁在她的肩膀上，感觉全身上下的神经从一整天的奔波劳碌中终于放松下来。

“许佳琪~”

“嗯~” 怀里的人应了一声，就转过来侧躺在刘令姿胸口前，把抚着自己腰间的手举起来十指相扣。

许佳琪口中低喃着 “刘令姿~” “姿姿~” “你是小狐狸的专属小恐龙~”，气音喷洒在锁骨处痒痒的，都撩进心肝里去了，刘令姿低头亲吻她被水打湿的头发，安心地闭眼，享受这得来不易的二人世界。

泡澡淋浴完毕，刘令姿先一步擦干身子后便裹上一件黑色浴袍，坐在床沿等着，头发上的水珠滴答着。她的手指摩挲着洒在床上的玫瑰花瓣，眼里满是眷恋。

听见门打开，她抬眸，然后瞬间眼睛看直了。

从浴室里出来的许佳琪身着薄薄的一件半透明丝绸衬衣，黑色内衣在昏暗的灯光下映出朦胧美，衣摆只勉强遮住臀部，她一弯下腰擦乳液时就隐约露出底下的的黑色蕾丝内裤。

欲盖弥彰，正是自己最喜欢的性感风。刘令姿从上到下扫描着，眼神直勾勾，半晌，才情不自禁却又克制地赞美道，“挺好看的。”

“嗯？” 

此时吹着头发的许佳琪在梳妆台前，闻言放下手中的吹风机，挑起素颜着仍旧秀气好看的眉梢，对这没头没尾的话有些不明所以，直到她回头注意到那人落在自己身上那痴迷的眼神才反应过来。

“是吧，知道你今天过来，我特地买的。” 她边轻笑着回应，边拿过浴巾，迈着性感衬衫下的大长腿走到床边。

一句柔声的“过来”，刘令姿便自觉地岔开原本盘坐着的腿，让她站到双腿间，替自己擦干头发。

主卧里的空气静谧，飘着清雅的玫瑰花香。

刘令姿享受着美人的服务，一只手握在纤细的腰上，另一只手有些蠢蠢欲动地钻到衣摆下，在她的大腿和翘臀上来回游走，摩挲着那细嫩光滑的肌肤。

手上动作不纯，眼神却像大狗勾一样乖巧清澈。刘令姿抬着头回望她看着自己时专注深情的美眸，感受着她温柔地穿梭在自己发丝间的指腹。

总喜欢让她替自己擦头发，颇为专业的按摩手法很是舒服，不一会儿困意来袭。

昏昏欲睡之际，高挺的鼻子一不小心撞上了眼前人的胸口。

“哎哟！”这么一撞，刘令姿揉了揉鼻子，并不觉得疼。只不过当她睁开惺忪的眼眸时，全身僵住，瞬间瞌睡都醒了。

嗯？什么时候领口打开的？

胸脯前的几颗纽扣都松开了，衬衣挂在身上摇摇欲坠。

刚才撞得有这么大力，合着把扣子都撞开了？

睡意已然被打得烟消云散，但脑子一时间有些转不过来，愣愣地盯着前方。

白嫩香软的酥胸就在眼前，随主人的一举一动颤动着，刘令姿的鼻翼下缭绕着若有似无的牛奶香，与空气中的玫瑰花香牵织交缠。被这香艳无比的景色弄得耳根泛起粉红色，刘令姿咽了咽口水，体内的欲望不自觉地被唤醒。

年下欲言又止、还有些懵圈的样子没有错过许佳琪的视线，她停下擦拭头发的动作。

洗澡后的狐狸眼睛卸掉了魅惑眼线，眼波流转，显得格外清纯动人，许佳琪只是眨了眨眼，一脸无辜的问，“怎么啦？”

刘令姿没回答，只是直直地回望着她。

过一会儿，果然，许佳琪的嘴角忍不住上扬抽动着。

“许佳琪！你是故意的！”

才反应过来自己被挑逗的小朋友气呼呼吻住她，尽数掠夺她的气息。刘令姿把这小狐狸拉到怀里，随着耳边一声惊呼，一个敏捷的转身翻到床上，欺身压着她。

上一刻还安谧恬静的气氛终于被某人的开窍打破，气氛急速升温。

经历过一阵天旋地转的许佳琪刚睁开眼，就对上那双上挑的漂亮眼睛，炯炯有神，明晃晃地燃烧着欲望。

抚上想念多时的脸庞，她不由得轻笑，

“好久不见，小色狼。”

\---  _ _ \---

把灯熄灭。只剩柔和的月色透过窗帘悄悄地描摹着床上交缠的身影。熬过了牵肠挂肚的日子，终于在上海重逢的恋人干柴烈火，一室旖旎。

许佳琪抓住她的浴袍领子，将她拉下来，两人唇齿紧贴，舌头交缠，贪婪地汲取彼此口中的气息。

深吻一番后才恋恋不舍地放开她，许佳琪喘息着回味，看着她探到自己胸口下，试图解开剩余的一两颗衬衣扣子，但手上的动作纠结，嘴里还嘟囔着 “很好看啊… 但是脱掉也好看… 更好看…唔…”

许佳琪好笑地观察她那忍痛割爱的表情，捧起她的脸，“以后再穿给你看啊，又不是只有这一次。”

就这样一句话的事，身上的衣物一件件无声地落到地板上。

炽热的唇舌附在自己修长的脖颈上舔舐吸吮，许佳琪自然地抬起下颌偏过头去，手心覆上那人的后脑勺。

揉着她的长发，任由她往下亲，转眼间棱角分明的锁骨处犹如盛开的花园，遍地盖满了玫瑰花瓣，斑驳红痕悄然绽放。

一路向下，手掌抚摸揉捏上胸前的柔软，感受着她的细嫩肌肤激起鸡皮疙瘩。清甜的牛奶体香充斥鼻翼，早已挺立的蓓蕾像等着被采摘的玫瑰花，娇嫩欲滴，刘令姿咽了咽口水，便倾身含住。

温热的舌尖环绕，吸允胸脯敏感的顶端，引得许佳琪浑身颤栗，薄唇间止不住地溢出轻哼。

身上的恋人另一只手也不闲着，来回撩拨爱抚着她的大腿内侧，微凉的手掌心和体内的欲火交锋，这冰火重天的刺激感，惹得她不住娇喘。

看着许佳琪的眼神逐渐迷离，肌肤泛着情欲的粉色，刘令姿的眸子暗了暗，血脉偾张，开口问，

“可以了吗？”

许佳琪没有回答，只是把她拉近自己，贴上那饱满的嫩唇，含糊不清地低喃，

“我爱你。”

随之而来的是修长有力的进入。

许久未经情事的身体，对异物侵入格外敏感，异常的紧致。身上的人略显讶异的挑眉落入眼底，许佳琪脸颊发烫，有些难为情地遮住眼睛，偏过头不去看她。

“别遮，抱着我。”

刘令姿牵起她的手腕，引领她的手，让她伸到自己宽敞的浴袍领口下。许佳琪的手有些无力地揽上浴袍下光裸的肩膀，微微颤抖着。

感受到她的紧张不安，身上的人轻声哄道，“姐姐放松...”

“好紧… 我动不了，姐姐放松…” 

“放松，我在，我在的…”细密汗珠在额前沁出，手上动作没有再前进，等着她适应。

一开始的酸涩很快化为欢愉，小腹下涌起的暖流让许佳琪感到一片空虚，挺起腰想更贴近她，花径将手指吸允得更深入自己。

见她微皱的眉头舒展开，刘令姿才开始在甬道里抽送起来，享受着那微启的粉唇溢出悦耳的嘤咛。

没有停下手上的抽插，刘令姿单手把身下人的腿抬起来，架到自己肩膀上。轻柔细碎的吻拂过许佳琪白洁纤巧的脚踝，刘令姿呢喃着问，

“喷了香水？”

抬腿的这个角度显然让内壁夹得更紧，手指每一下的刮弄都刺激得许佳琪的喘息逐渐粗重。她一边承受着爱人在自己体内的肆虐，一边断断续续地回答，

“你… 啊… 嗯~ 你说过喜… 喜欢的嘛。”

“嗯，是很喜欢。”

刘令姿的眸子暗了暗，低哑着叹道，“你太性感了，许佳琪。”

随即俯身吻上红润的娇唇，将所有的呻吟都吞了进去，手上一阵快速猛烈的操弄，把她送上高潮的顶峰。

紧接着又俯下身，长发勾到耳朵后，舌头便卖力地在花径里搅动。高挺的鼻尖还有一下没一下地蹭到胀着充血的花蕊，刺激得许佳琪颤栗着又达到一次小高潮。

处在连续两次高潮的余韵中，许佳琪的脑子一片空白，紧闭眼睛，胸口剧烈起伏地喘着粗气。刘令姿从身后抱着她，细细亲吻她宛若蝴蝶展翼的肩骨。

“有没有人跟你说过，颈后的痣很性感。” 温热的气息喷洒在敏感的耳朵，引得许佳琪一阵颤栗。

“许佳琪…”

耳朵被亲上，痒痒的，许佳琪偏头躲开，身下还敏感得很，便顺势挪到旁边，欲逃离那人的恐龙爪。

不过很快的，一只右手又把她捞回怀里。

“唔，再来一次好不好。”

刘令姿的声音异于平常的沙哑，许佳琪听出她性致高涨，就不忍心拒绝了。

今晚就好好奖励一下出差辛苦的宝贝吧。

她回过头贴上她的唇轻吻，反手抚上她后颈，揉揉她的耳垂。

刘令姿立刻会意，兴奋得有些难以压抑，半支起身子，直接从背后进入。

“啊- 太深了- ”手腕被轻握著，还有怀里的人脱口而出的呻吟在卧室里回荡着。

“嗯啊… 啊… 太快了，太快了…”

右手的力度和控制都与她的主导手不同，骨节分明的手指任意地刮弄着内壁，有些毫无章法。但在甬道里横冲直撞的感觉别有风味，激起一片片浪潮汹涌。

女孩宛如暴风雨中历经摧残的玫瑰花，摇摇欲坠，扭着纤细柔韧的腰肢，努力迎合她的节奏，被快感支配得全身颤抖着。

“啊… 令姿…” “令姿—”

被恋人喊着全名，这莫名的刺激感，引得她脑门一热，干脆按着许佳琪的肩膀，把她翻过身压上去。

胸前的小樱桃摩擦着清凉细滑的床单，刺激得花径一阵剧烈收缩。刘令姿换上主导有力的左手，从背后抽送的速度愈加猛烈，直达花心，每个敏感点准确地被照顾到。

“啊啊…嗯啊- ” 理智逐渐失控，但许佳琪紧攥着床单，咬紧下唇，极力想克制收回自己放荡的叫床声。

“唔… 姐姐，想我吗？”

“姐姐有没有碰过自己？”

唔，这超级羞耻的问题，激得她腿间涌出一股湿意，身后的人当然也察觉到了，轻笑着继续问，“厉不厉害…”

“快说，厉害吗…”手探到下方，大力揉弄胸前的酥软。

“啊…”

有些人坚持不懈的精神，同样适用于床上调情。

“姐姐…姐姐… 回答我嘛…” 手中动作故意放慢。

“厉害...”

“唔… 你快点…”

听她带着哭腔妥协，刘令姿这才满足地放过她，把她转过身子，后背压进床里，便急不可耐地伏身上去，一手狠狠地摁住她柔软的腰，指腹像马达一样快速的来回揉捻花核。

“啊，太快了… 姿姿— ”

难以自抑的快感淹没，许佳琪搂着她的肩胛，紧紧地将她拉近自己，随着她动作起伏的加快，忍不住在她瘦削的背脊挠出一道道浅红的划痕。

皮肤染上情欲的粉色，睫毛颤抖，狭长的狐狸眼半阖着格外妩媚诱人，看得刘令姿情动难耐，占有欲瞬间迸发，在彻底抽开手后又狠狠地插入，拇指不依不饶地按上花核狠狠揉捻。

快感几乎覆没全身，许佳琪失控地娇叫起来，放荡的呻吟在主卧里回响着。

“啊… 嗯啊… 啊！”

最后，在一声无法抑制的尖叫中，清泉喷涌而出，染湿刘令姿的手掌心，从指缝和花瓣处溢出的晶莹蜜液浸湿了一大片床单。

“啊… 哈… 哈…” 许佳琪紧紧闭着眼，剧烈地喘息着。刘令姿低头吻去她眼角的生理泪水，等到她平复下来，才从体内抽出。

一时间失去她手心的温度，高潮后强烈的不安全感迫使许佳琪拉住她的手腕，用湿漉漉的眼神示意她别走。刘令姿只是安抚似的拍拍她的手背，“一滴都不能浪费。”

紧接着俯下身，几乎下一刻，温热的唇舌包围着花瓣，努力将蜜液都舔起吃尽，却越舔越起劲，舌尖绕着花蕊打圈。随着唇间再次溢出的嘤咛声中，花蕊颤栗收缩着，让更多的蜜汁涌出。

啊嗯... 又来？？ 看她一副食髓知味饿狼扑食的样子，许佳琪有些担心今晚可能没节制的情事。

已经高潮三次了，再来的话，明天真就下不了床了，她的腰已经开始酸疼，整个人瘫软无力的。

努力撑起上半身，轻推开她的头，就对上那哀怨的眼神和噘起的唇，许佳琪好声好气地哄道，“你今天不是很累么？”

刘令姿摇了摇头，像只可爱的大型犬撒娇，“不累，看到你就不累了。” 还想商量，便凑上去吻她，压住她的后脑勺，深深地吻住。

舌尖上能品尝到自己的味道，这羞耻的刺激感，引得许佳琪禁不住轻哼出声，身体逐渐发热，情欲又再次被撩起。但理智还是战胜一切，她推开吻得起劲的人，喘息着说 “明天…呼…还要去迪士尼玩…”

“我体力还行。”

呃，怎么办，霸王龙不为所动。许佳琪只好抓起她的手臂左右摇摆着，自己最甜腻的嗓门都用上了，“姿姿~”

“我真的累了~” “让我休息一下嘛~”

好啦。刘令姿真顶不住姐姐的撒娇攻势，这才直起身决定消停一下。

许佳琪伸手给她整理敞开的浴袍领子，把已经松垮的腰带也系回去，才说 “来抱抱我。”

“嗯。” 刘令姿躺回枕头上，搂着未着寸缕的人儿，把被子盖过头顶。

两人头靠着头小声聊天，但不出一会，刘令姿又被眼前的美色转移注意力，她埋在柔软的胸脯，舔吻吮吸地种着点点草莓。

人不好色还是人吗？更何况躺在身边的是极品诱受姐姐。

她的手开始不安分地向下滑，许佳琪见情势不对，赶紧抓住她的手腕，又撒起娇， “宝宝，真的不行了… 听话。”

被叫宝宝，唔，刘令姿就特别吃这套，果然手停了。

许佳琪赶紧乘胜追击，“去帮我拿湿毛巾好不好？这样不舒服，我睡不着。” 

浑身都是黏腻汗迹，还有腿间的淫靡液体。

“嗯，好。”

尽管缠着姐姐喂不饱，小年下还是很怜香惜玉的。

刘令姿翻下床拿好湿毛巾后，体贴入微的她自然地想接过活儿，却又被拦着了。许佳琪脸红着娇嗔，“干嘛呀，我自己来就好了。”

她没多纠缠，但执意坐在旁边，眼神直直地注视着。许佳琪害羞到极点，双手掩着脸说，“你别看~”

“可是我想你，怎么看都看不够…”

就这样，在甜蜜和羞耻感交织下，许佳琪强忍着发烫的脸颊才清理好。

洗脸后，本打算上床睡了， 又突然想到什么似的，在刘令姿疑惑的眼神中翻下床。

她捡起被年下脱掉的衬衣重新穿上，随意扣起中间的两颗纽扣，隐隐约约勾勒出细腰和臀胯的线条。

刘令姿看着这一切，坐起身，忍不住拍手叫好，“唔，so biu~” “你怎么这么懂我，嘻嘻。”

“就很喜欢是吧…” 年下这种毫不掩饰、直白的喜欢，对许佳琪而言也很是受用，逗得她呵呵娇笑。

不过下一秒，便开始担心她会不会又忽然精神起来，那自己今晚就没得睡了… 

许佳琪赶紧催着看起来已有些兴奋的人，“快睡觉了！” 拉着她的手一起躺到被子下。

“不要乱动，抱住我。”

“哦。” 乖乖听话，长手长脚的，刘令姿轻而易举把她整个人圈进怀里。

许佳琪枕在她的手臂上，唇瓣懒洋洋地从她俊俏的下颌线拂过，再到微微凸起的喉结，最后将头顶抵在下巴处，细碎地亲吻着她的锁骨。

力道轻柔，节奏舒缓，平静的呼吸声，还有身上让人安心的奶香味，这些无一不在催眠着刘令姿从精力亢奋的状态中缓过来。

迷迷糊糊之际，她猛然想起自己今天还没说的话。

“喂，许佳琪。”

尴尬的停顿。

“就是说-”

“我… 我爱你。”

一片安静。呃，先说下去吧。

“还有…”

“我的宝，生日快乐。”

依旧无人回应。

好吧。

几分钟后，继续努力。

“许佳琪。”

“许佳琪…”

“许佳琪~”

说肉麻话了若是没被听到… 乐乐猪撅起了嘴。

低头一看，怀里人儿微启的唇瓣间已经传来轻轻的呼吸声。

真的这么快睡啦… 单手支起上半身，她歪了歪脑袋，在那人的鼻尖上落下一个蜻蜓点水的吻。

她的动作幅度并不大，但再累也是浅眠的许佳琪还是察觉到动静。

“唔 ~ ” 被惊扰的小狐狸有些不满的皱起眉头，她挪挪小脸，闭着眼在刘令姿怀里挪动一下身体，调整成更舒服的姿势。

然后眼睛都没睁，在刘令姿毫无防备之下，小犬牙准确地一口轻啃上她的锁骨。

这突如其来的被牙印标记，即刻换来猎物目标的轻呼，听得始作俑者暗自偷笑。

得逞的小狐狸这才伸出温热的小舌头，补偿似地舔了舔枕边人的锁骨痣，绵软娇声道，“ 都听到了啦，晚安安。”

_ \-  _ _ 完 - _


End file.
